


Breathing for a Moment

by kmfoss929



Category: Law and Order SVU - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmfoss929/pseuds/kmfoss929
Summary: Liv needs a moment and reflects.





	Breathing for a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after seeing the promo for next week’s SVU. My take on Liv standing in front of the courthouse. I think it’s just going to be a 10 second nod toward last year’s debacle. It just started flooding into my head. I’ve never done this before. I will never do this again. This is part of my 2019 “try something you’ve never done” crap. There will be grammar mistakes as well as other mistakes. Please forgive me. It’s cheesy but what the hell?! Also, how the hell do you pick a title? God bless the real writers.

It had been a tough case. Not just for her but the whole squad. It divided them for a moment. She was tired. So tired. But here she stood.  
She looked up at the courthouse. A place she’d been so many times in her career. Her eyes scanned from the bottom of the steps up to the entrance.  
This is where justice takes place. Sometimes.  
The air was cold and she shivered a little. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. She stood here one year ago. With him. It seems like a lifetime ago. It feels like yesterday. She can see his face so vividly. He looked tired. A little sad. Relieved. She doesn’t blame him for moving on. She gets it.  
“I love this job, oh, I really do. But sometimes.....” “Oh, I know.”  
She misses him. Misses his face. Misses his sarcasm. Misses the passion for justice they shared. The list of things she misses could go on and on. Mundane things. Coffee, snacks, talking about nothing, talking about something. Important things. Warrants, prep work, trials. Making her son giggle. 

Upon exhaling slowly, she said, “Oh, Rafa.” She opened her eyes and was brought back to reality as her phone buzzed in her pocket. She stared at the caller ID in disbelief. A name she hadn’t seen in a while. Too long.  
“Hellooooo,” she said cautiously.  
“Turn around” said the familiar voice on the other end. She turned in slow motion, afraid to do it quickly because this all might be a cruel joke. Her mind playing tricks on her. After all, this case had really worn her out. But there he was. There. He. Was. He looked good. Of course, he did.  
“Hey, Liv,” Rafael said softly.

They stood for a few moments just smiling. Suddenly, they moved toward each other at the same time. They always were in sync. When they were inches apart, they stopped just for a few seconds and searched each other’s eyes. Both with tears threatening to fall. They threw their arms around each other in a tight embrace.  
“I’ve missed you terribly,” Liv whispered in his ear. “I’ve missed you more,” Rafael choked out.  
They pulled apart after a minute. Or maybe it was longer. Time really didn’t matter at the moment.  
Liv shook her head and asked, “How? What? Why?”  
Rafa tilted his head, never breaking eye contact with her and said, “Coffee?”  
“Definitely,” Liv replied. There was much to talk about.  
They straightened themselves, looped their arms together and started walking.


End file.
